


Paying Back a Debt

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Shamir never leaves a debt unpaid. When Byleth saves her on the battlefield, she has to find a way to repay that particular debt. There's only one thing Byleth seems to enjoy, though.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Shamir Nevrand
Series: Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Paying Back a Debt

In the midst of their latest battle against a persistent band of rogues, Shamir was caught unaware. She had been shooting arrows between the eyes of those dastardly bandits, but didn't realize one would be so bold - or stupid - as to jump off the cliffside. Her only realization that they were coming was a caterwauling yell, and she looked up to find them coming down, sword on a downward swing. She could pull her bow to shoot him, but she knew her own reaction time. Fast as she was, she wouldn't be able to make it. She was as good as dead.

At least, that's what she thought. Suddenly, the bandit's sword was caught on another, and for once she was shocked on the battlefield. Byleth had appeared out of nowhere, blocking the bandit's swing with her own. The stoppage of momentum caused him to fall on his back with a yell, his sword clattering away. With a quick thrust of her sword, Byleth had finished him off.

"Are you okay?" Byleth looked over her in concern, checking for any injuries. She brushed her off quickly, giving her a quick nod. 

"I'm fine. Thanks." She put it out of her mind, rushing away from Byleth to rejoin the fray. After that, no other bandits came close to landing a blow on her, and the Garreg Mach missionaries had put the latest crop of rouges out of commission. However, as soon as the adrenaline of battle subsided, her mind became stuck on one specific fact: Byleth had saved her.

Owing someone a favor was a disaster for someone in her field of work. As far as she was concerned, nobody owed her anything, and she owed nobody anything. She could take care of herself: always had, always would. True, she had been involved in a team before, with her tenure at Garreg Mach being a specific example. She was often seen with Catherine, and the two of them watched each other's backs. However, never had a moment come up where she owed Catherine a debt for saving her life. With Byleth, however, she did, and it infuriated her.

It wasn't because Byleth was a bad person, because she wasn't. She was a peculiar young woman, but plenty of people at Garreg Mach were peculiar. In fact, she quite enjoyed Byleth's brand of peculiarity because it was often very quiet. There were students _and_ instructors who were too loud for her taste. Hell, one of them was her partner. When she was on a mission with Byleth, they went over tactics, and then they tended to keep to themselves. That was the way she liked it.

She lived by a code, though. If she was asked to do a job, she did it without asking questions. When she was offered financial gain, she would never hesitate unless she felt she deserved more. Above all else, she would _never_ be in debt to someone. If she owed, she would pay off that debt as quickly as possible so it wouldn't hang over her head. Which is why she spent several nights in her room figuring out just how to pay this damn debt off from Byleth saving her backside.

From what she could gather, Byleth had little use for gold. What her teacher's salary went to, she had no idea. There was food, as Byleth did seem to have quite the healthy appetite. However, her only cooking skills involved setting up campfires and spitroasting game. Being at the monastery with a stocked cafeteria made that particular skill non-essential, at least while she was stationed there. There was _one_ final option, though...

Byleth had no idea what was in store for her. It was later that night, and she was lying in bed in her nightclothes. She was going over a book on magic so she could try and teach it better for Dorothea, Hubert, and Linhardt when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" She put down the book and went to the door, but was surprised to find Shamir standing there. "Oh, Shamir. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. If something was wrong, there would be more urgency to my appearance." That was true. She knew the look of battle in the eyes of her fellow instructors, and that wasn't present in Shamir's. Plus, her attire was strangely casual. Admittedly, she couldn't remember seeing her in anything but what she wore to battle, which was the same as what she wore on campus. Tonight, however, she was just wearing a black tank top and pants. Her jacket, choker, and ammo belt were all missing. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." She stepped back to let Shamir in, noticing that she still had her crossbow slung across her back. Even in her most casual moments, it appeared that she didn't go unarmed. Shrugging it off, she closed the door and turned to find Shamir heading for the bed. She pulled her crossbow off, letting it lay against the side of the bed, then she sat down and began to remove her shoes. "I, uh, assume you're staying awhile?"

"Correct." She placed her shoes next to her crossbow, crossing one leg over the other and fixing Byleth with an even stare. "I've heard that you've had sexual relations with a handful of people in the monastery. Am I wrong?" Byleth instantly paled, having not expected that little secret to start spreading so quickly. She didn't think it was wrong, exactly, but she wasn't sure how right it was under monastery rules.

"Where did you hear something like that?" She was on her guard, unsure of where Shamir had gotten that information and what she planned on doing with it. Shamir was a good fighter, and she trusted her with her life on plenty of occasions, but the bedroom was a different battlefield. What was she going to do if Shamir knew it was true, took offense to it, and decided to take it up with Rhea?

"Catherine. She doesn't tend to keep things quiet when she's had a bit to drink." She bit down on her lip, her face tightening. "You don't have to look so tense, Professor. I'm not going to tell Rhea if that's what you're worried about."

"Then why did you mention it?" She was still on guard. Even if Shamir was telling her that she wouldn't go to Rhea, she wasn't sure why the conversation would come up in the first place. Since she had heard it from Catherine, maybe she was offended that the two of them had sex. She hadn't heard anything about Catherine and Shamir dating, but she wasn't exactly in tune with the inner workings of Garreg Mach's romantic underbelly.

"Because I have a debt to settle with you." Shamir stood up, grabbing the bottom of her tank top and pulling it off. Byleth could only watch with wide eyes as the top was flung across the room. As expected, Shamir was very well-built, with a strong pair of abs and her breasts covered by a gray bra. "You saved my life back in the canyon, and I can't owe my life to anyone. I promised not to rest until that debt was repaid." She walked towards Byleth, who was still standing in the same place.

"So you... want to repay that debt through sex?" That seemed to be what Shamir was getting at. Giving her that spiel, then walking towards her without a shirt on, it was hard to think it could be anything else.

"I have not come up with another interest you might have that would settle our debt." Shamir stood in front of her, a good two inches taller. That small difference felt larger as Shamir grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and stared deep into her eyes. There was no playing around when it came to Shamir, so she figured that she had gotten a lucky break and she wouldn't play around either. "Catherine mentioned that you're pretty good in bed. She said some other things about Rhea that are not important, but she sang your praises after she was imbibed enough. I hope you won't disappoint me."

"I haven't disappointed anyone yet." The words came out as an offhand remark, one that she hadn't meant to make. Shamir zoomed in on it, though. Her face was slightly noticeable as being lost in thought, but not enough to stand still. She pulled down her pants, revealing her navy blue briefs. Byleth thought to ask about her choice in underwear, but decided it was best to abstain. She _also_ didn't bother asking about the dagger that was fitted into a holder around Shamir's lower leg.

"Really now? How many people in this monastery have you taken to bed?" Shamir was quite a sight, standing there in a bra, men's underwear, and a dagger holster around her leg. She grabbed Byleth's shirt again, this time pulling her towards the bed. Byleth followed her, watching as she kept walking without looking backwards. She then stuck her leg out, her foot pressing against the front of the bed. 

"Hmm... Six," she admitted, finding herself standing next to Shamir. That didn't seem like information she needed to talk about out loud, but something about Shamir made her feel like it was okay to tell the truth in that instance. She just didn't feel that Shamir would do her wrong.

"Six in seven months? Well, you certainly don't rest on your laurels, huh?" There was a flicker of a smile on her face as she pushed Byleth onto the bed, crawling onto it afterwards. "I don't know what you got up to with those other lovers of yours, but there's something I ought to tell you." She was hovering over Byleth, black-gloved hands pressed down on either side of her head. "Catherine may look like a top, but she's a bratty bottom. I, on the other hand, _never_ bottom."

"That... is acceptable." For someone who was trying to pay off a debt, Shamir sure didn't seem like she was willing to negotiate. It wasn't a big deal to Byleth, though. After months of topping different girls throughout the school, it would be a new experience to be on the bottom. She wasn't sure whether or not she would like it, but she wasn't one to shy away from a challenge.

"Now, tell me about the people you've had sex with, Professor." On top, Shamir had complete control of the situation: just like she liked it. She started by pulling up Byleth's nightshirt, working it all the way up past her breasts. "Hmm, I can think of a couple reasons Rhea has taken an interest in you..." From just a cursory glance, and stuffed into her bra, Shamir could tell that Byleth had massive breasts. Off the top of her head, she thought only Manuela was more busty than her. It was impressive that she could fight so well when she had to lug those two sweater puppies everywhere.

"Uh, well, you know I've done it with Catherine." She laughed awkwardly, watching as Shamir gave her breasts an experimental squeeze. Not wanting to just lay there like dead weight, she started to run her hands down Shamir's back. "The first woman I had sex with was Manuela. She was... insistent." That was one way of putting it. Manuela basically threw herself at her the moment after they met.

"That's not surprising." Shamir let out a hearty laugh, reaching underneath Byleth's back to unhook her bra. "She's as promiscuous as she is an alcoholic. Now, do you have a strap-on? It will be somewhat disappointing if you don't, but we can make it work." Byleth directed her to the bottom drawer of her desk, which was where Shamir would find what she was looking for. "You have good taste, Professor."

"Thanks, I guess. It came from Manuela." Shamir returned to the foot of the bed, removing her bra and briefs in front of Byleth. She replaced her underwear with the strap-on, affixing it snugly to her waist. This would be the first time that she had taken the strap rather than give it to someone, and she felt a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

"Again, not surprising." Shamir got back onto the bed, heading straight for Byleth. "Four more, Professor." She got a hold of Byleth's pants, pajamas hanging loose on her hips. They were easy to get down her legs, even with her butt pressed down against the bed. That revealed her white panties, simple and form functional. Shamir could respect that.

"I've done it with Dorothea and Edelgard in the Black Eagle house." Speaking about her sexual exploits was one thing, but admitting she had relations with the future emperor of the Adrestian Empire seemed a bridge too far. Shamir's eyes sparkled with interest, which was the first time she had seen them like that when they weren't in the thick of battle. "Nobody can know about that," she added, hoping that Shamir would keep that secret to herself.

"I know, I know. I can only imagine the scandal that would erupt if everyone knew one of Garreg Mach's teachers was having sex with the future emperor." She chuckled darkly, shaking her head. "I like to work in secrecy. The last thing I need is rumor mongering enveloping the monastery. At least not while I'm still employed here." She slowly ran two fingers across Byleth's panty-covered crotch, making her hiss softly. "I _am_ surprised, though. Neither of those two seem like the type to go all the way."

"Dorothea is flirtatious, but she is not a fan of nobles. I haven't been a noble yet." Byleth ran her fingers through Shamir's short hair, lightly scratching at her scalp. "As for Edelgard, I believe she has a certain... _affinity_ for me." Edelgard was indeed a noble among nobles, one who led the Black Eagle house capably, but without giving in to the vices that doomed others of her status. The fact that Dorothea considered the two of them close was proof of that. However, when the two of them were alone, a very different side of Edelgard came out. One that was not fit for a future emperor.

"You do have that effect on people," Shamir conceded, mercifully removing Byleth's panties. She was aroused, and having her underwear on was a hindrance. Only Shamir's bra remained as clothing worn between the two, but that could be removed in due time. Her eyes kept roaming up and down Shamir's impressively-fit stomach as her legs were spread, and Shamir wasted little time pressing the tip of her strap-on against her wet slit.

"The other two were... Mercedes of the Blue Lions and... and Hilda of the Golden Deer." Her confessional sentence was punctuated by gasps as Shamir pushed inside her, quickly filling her up. It didn't appear that Shamir cared to waste any time, and that was fine with her. By this point in her sexual awakening, she would rather get to the good parts right away if possible. They both seemed to share that trait.

"A member of the faith, huh? You don't believe in the church's religion, right?" Byleth shook her head, grabbing onto Shamir's shoulders as she started to thrust in and out of her quickly. "Me either. I'm just surprised someone as pious as Mercedes would do something so _sinful_." She spoke the last word with heavy sarcasm, chuckling as she pistoned her hips rapidly. Her voice was still normal, and she hadn't so much as broken a sweat. "Hilda, though? I can believe that. She seems like the type."

"She dragged me to the sauna and flirted with me until I ate her out." Shamir wasn't the only one with tons of stamina. Byleth was no slouch either, and though she kept gasping and moaning from Shamir's thrusts, she could still speak and think coherently. "I suppose you and Catherine have done it?" She lifted her legs off the bed and wrapped them around Shamir's hips, her arms now around her neck and holding on tightly as she was fucked hard.

"Yup. Before you came to teach here, we did it plenty of times. Still do, especially after a night of fighting and drinking." She laughed, then grunted as she went deep inside of Byleth with the strap-on. It was the most Byleth had ever heard her laugh, and she enjoyed the sound. "Any others I've laid left the monastery before you got here, so it'd do you no good to know who they are."

"I suppose so." They would just be names, which was the opposite of what she used to get as a mercenary. At the moment, there was just one face she was interested in, and that was the face hovering right above hers. They hadn't kissed since Shamir had first entered her room, as they were too busy talking about their sexual conquests. It was a rare event from two of the most notoriously quiet members of staff at the monastery. 

With the names of Byleth's previous - and honestly, _current_ \- lovers out in the open, talk between them quieted down. Instead of her probing questions, spoken in the same nonchalant voice as always, Shamir focused on pounding Byleth's pussy with her strap-on. For her part, Byleth easily took it, finding it easier to be on the bottom than she expected.

"You've never bottomed for another woman, have you?" Shamir got right to the point again, panting slightly as she slammed her hips down against Byleth's. She was drinking in all of the moans Byleth was giving her, finding the sounds to be irresistible. They were different than Catherine's, which were as loud as they were boisterous. Byleth had an air about her that was entirely her own.

"No," Byleth panted, dragging her nails down Shamir's back. Shamir liked that, and though she didn't want to say that she did out loud, she silently hoped that Byleth would keep going. Thankfully, she did, and she reveled in the feeling of her back getting scratched up. It was more damage done to her body than most battles she had participated in.

"Heh, looks like I got to you first, then." She wasn't a competitive person, but she _was_ a prideful person. Knowing that she was the first to top the much-loved Professor was a victory in her book. The thought made her thrust harder, letting her hips and her hands do most of the talking. They still hadn't kissed, but there were plenty of other things being done. 

Shamir's hands were all over Byleth's upper body, squeezing her breasts, her hips, and running across her abs. That gave Byleth a free invitation to do the same, eagerly touching Shamir's abs. They were both fit from years of training and mercenary work in the field, and it showed across every inch of their bare bodies. The bed creaked and groaned as those two impressive specimens of humanity went buck wild on each other.

When Byleth came, it was an orgasm with power that she hadn't experienced before. It rocked the bed and the very foundation of her soul, making her see stars dancing around Shamir's head. Her arms and legs slowly unfurled from around Shamir's body, and she laid like a starfish on the bed. There was sweat under her bangs and on her arms and thighs, showcasing how good of a fucking Shamir had given her.

"Wow, I didn't expect to make you sweat." Chuckling, Shamir pulled out of her, sitting on her knees in between Byleth's legs. "Suppose I haven't lost my touch, huh? Well, that should pay off my debt." She unbuckled the strap-on and left the fake dick resting across Byleth's crotch and stomach. "You were a good lay, Professor. I see why Catherine spoke so highly of you."

While the orgasm was great, the end didn't sit right with Byleth. Shamir said the debt was repaid, so she was prepared to leave? She hadn't even had an orgasm of her own. Byleth never left a lover without at least one of those, so she couldn't let Shamir leave just yet. Sitting up, the strap-on fell between her legs as she scooted closer to Shamir. Shamir's look of confusion was quickly changed to surprise when Byleth kissed her.

"You didn't kiss me at all during sex. Why is that?" Byleth was used to kissing, as her lovers were very attentive in that regard. Usually it was on the lips, but there were plenty of other places their lips would go to. Shamir was the first one to completely ignore such a tradition. It intrigued her, and she had to know why.

"Oh come on, it's too intimate. I don't kiss anybody whom I've fucked, not even Catherine." Shamir seemed annoyed by the impromptu kiss, but she didn't pull away. She just kept sitting there, eyes narrowed. 

"Huh... Does that mean I took your first kiss?"

"Of course not!" For once, Shamir actually looked flustered, with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. She fought it off quickly, though. "Anyway, I should head back to my room. Enjoy your night, Professor." She didn't even get a chance to try and get off the bed. Byleth already had a hand shoved between her legs, her fingers gliding against her slit. "Professor, that's not necessary. I've already paid off my debt to you."

"This isn't about a debt, Shamir. It's about common courtesy." She slipped two of her fingers into Shamir's pussy, which must have been wet for a while. "You made me cum, so it's only fair that I do the same to you." With both of them sitting, suddenly Byleth seemed to be lording over Shamir. She was leaning over her, getting her fingers inside her to move them with months of training.

"You... don't have to bother with that," Shamir tried to protest, but the moans that were suddenly coming from her mouth said otherwise. Byleth let the faintest of smiles appear on her face as she pushed her fingers in deep, moving them around in circles within Shamir's pussy. She was back in control, and while being on the bottom wasn't something she was familiar with, it was the same with Shamir.

Since she was now the one in control, she figured that she should do what she wanted, as long as Shamir still came at the end. That meant it was time for kissing, which she did without delay. Shamir tensed up when she felt Byleth's lips on hers again, but once more she didn't push her off. Eventually she began kissing back, mumbling and grunting the whole while. At least they were making out, though.

With her fingers working their magic, she wiggled her thumb up until she reached Shamir's clit, rubbing against it at a steady pace. That immediately got a reaction out of her: she shuddered where she sat, her breathing becoming slightly heavier. She must have been turned on from using the strap-on, and wasn't even planning on getting satisfaction of her own. That was Shamir for you, though.

They both fell into silence again, just focusing on the task at hand. Shamir held onto Byleth's shoulders, looking between their bodies and watching Byleth's fingers moving in between her legs. She had already been pretty aroused, but this was exactly what her body needed, even if she was loathe to admit it. Luckily, she didn't have to: if anyone understood keeping one's feelings close to the chest, it was the woman sitting in front of her with three fingers in her cunt.

While one hand was fingering Shamir, the other was used to caress her abs. There were plenty of super-fit people at the monastery, both as instructors and students. There was a lot of training needed to keep in fighting shape, which left many of them looking muscular and _fine_. Shamir was no slouch when it came to that. From her abs to her arms to her thighs, and every part of her body in between, she was a perfect canvas for Byleth's hands to roam.

"Hhff, Professor..." Shamir was close. As much as she tried to hide it, her soaked pussy and heavier breathing gave her away. The circling Byleth was doing with her thumb around Shamir's clit got faster, until it was like she was trying to create a mini-tornado. At that point, Shamir shut her eyes tightly and gave way to an orgasm. It shook her body, and she had to clutch Byleth's shoulders tightly to avoid doubling over.

She only needed a few seconds to catch her breath. Then she was standing up, wiping a hand across her forehead. To her surprise, there was a touch of sweat that had formed there. Apparently sex with Byleth could be as much of a workout as her sexual bouts with Catherine. She was impressed, she had to admit. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be the last time they were involved together.

"Has my orgasm satisfied you?" Her first instinct was to climb out of bed, get her clothes back on, and head back to her room. However, she remained on the bed, close enough to Byleth to feel her breath on her cheek. Their bare bodies were radiating heat, nearly turning the bed into a sauna. While she was putting on a nonchalant expression, her insides were craving for more fucking.

"Yes." Byleth nodded, her hand resting on Shamir's thigh. They were slowly moving towards each other, as if they were pulled together by their own gravity. Their hearts were racing, but it wasn't out of exhaustion, but excitement. There had always been mutual admiration between the two when it came to combat prowess, and their jobs within the monastery. Now that admiration had grown into something else, and they were willing to test it all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> While there's no actual panty collecting like in the previous fics, rest assured that Byleth got them before Shamir departed.


End file.
